Seharusnya
by Summer Memory
Summary: Satu-satunya hal yang harusnya paling kusesali dalam hidupku, menemukanmu. SasuX…bukan OC pokoknya.


Summary : Satu-satunya hal yang harusnya paling kusesali dalam hidupku, menemukanmu. SasuX…bukan OC pokoknya.

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto and its characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Seharusnya…

_Kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku, lalu mengapa aku harus peduli padamu?_

Itulah hal yang selalu kutanamkan dalam-dalam di benakku saat melihatmu sendirian bermain ayunan di taman. Sendirian. Kudengar keluargamu dihabisi oleh kakakmu sendiri, bukan? Kupikir kau pasti sedih dan kehilangan. Tapi mengapa kau begitu sombong saat mengatakan bahwa kau tak apa-apa bilapun harus hidup sendirian?

_Aku tak mencintaimu, hanya berharap bisa mengertimu._

Serius. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan orang sepertimu. Aku merasakannya jika tak sengaja mata hitammu bertemu dengan milikku. Sepasang mata hitam tajam layaknya elang yang terlalu arogan untuk mengakui kelemahan. Dan kesepian.

Aku juga kesepian. Tapi kesepian kita berbeda. Kau kehilangan, sedangkan aku, bahkan sejak awal memiliki pun tak pernah Tuhan izinkan.

_Aku tak mencintaimu, hanya mengagumimu._

Lagipula, siapa tidak? Kau begitu cerdas dan genius, meski juga tak salah bila kubilang ambisius. Kau kuat, kau hebat, tak pernah berhenti mengejutkan orang-orang di sekitarmu dengan jurus-jurus terbarumu.

Aku berpikir, mungkinkah aku benar-benar mengagumimu? Orang yang sebenarnya begitu hampa, dan tak memiliki apa-apa. Pantaskah kau kukagumi? Kalaupun iya, aku pun tak akan pernah mengatakannya padamu. Biar saja kita selalu jadi rival selamanya.

_Aku tidak mencintaimu._

Seharusnya itu yang kukatakan padamu di hari gerimis itu. Aku tak pernah berpikir kau akan pernah mengatakannya sama sekali, hal terlarang yang harusnya tak pantas diucapkan seorang Uchiha.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Bukannya kau selalu bilang, kebencian adalah sumber kekuatan, membuatmu sanggup meraih apapun yang kau harapkan? Bukankah cinta hanya akan menjadikanmu lembek dan lemah, membuat musuh dapat memperalatmu dengan mudah?

Mendengar pertanyaanku, kau tertawa perlahan, tawa indah yang tak pernah kudengar sebelumnya. Tawa yang hanya untukku. Lalu kau ulurkan tanganmu ke wajahku, ibu jarimu mengusap bibirku, memberikan kesempatan bagiku untuk meragu, sebelum bibirmu yang hangat menggantikan posisi jari terbesarmu itu.

Hei, kuanggap itu ciuman pertamaku, karena yang sebelumnya adalah 'kecelakaan'; jadi sebaiknya kau jangan pernah meninggalkanku.

_Kau meninggalkanku._

_Aku mulai berpikir, haruskan aku menyesal mencintaimu?_

Pagi itu kubuka mataku untuk menemukan kau tak lagi di sampingku. Kau kini mengejar mimpimu –bukan, ambisimu. Dan selalu seperti biasa, kau meninggalkanku tanpa seucap kata, tak berubah, khas seorang Uchiha.

Apa aku menghalangimu? Tak adakah yang bisa kulakukan untukmu? Jika aku memang lemah, yang harus kulakukan hanyalah menjadi bertambah kuat, bukan? Jika memang teknik ninjaku payah, seperti yang selalu kau bilanh, aku takkan keberatan kau paksa duduk di perpustakaan membaca ribuan halaman buku penguasaan teknik ninja.

Tapi, seandainya pun aku memang tak pantas untukmu, aku tak heran bila kini kau meninggalkanku. Namun jika saja kau berani pulang, akan kupastikan sudah kupesankan tempat di surga –atau neraka, tinggal pilih saja; terlepas dari janjiku pada setiap orang untuk membawamu kembali ke Konoha.

_Aku tidak mencintaimu._

_Aku menyesal mencintaimu._

_Seharusnya sih begitu…_

Tiga tahun berlalu, dan meskipun "Aku membencimu." adalah kalimat pertama yang kuucapkan saat kita mencapai pintu gerbang Konoha, sambil memapahmu yang kepayahan dan terluka. Kau tersenyum dan melepas hitei-ate ku, menghadiahkan kecupan kerinduan di dahiku.

Entah bagaimana caranya, mengerti dan tahu, bahwa sesungguhnya aku bersyukur pernah dan telah menemukanmu.

"Aku mencintaimu. Selalu."

_Mungkin Aku benar-benar harus serius membencimu._

June 22, 2008

A.N : **Picisan dan super konyol!** Lagi stuck sama fics ku yang lain, makanya jadi error gini (sweatdrop). Meskipun fic ini memalukan banget, tapi akhirnya ku post-in juga, daripada nganggur di PC. Tadinya mau bikin friendship, entah kenapa malah berakhir begini. Nggak pernah mikir bakal nulis pairing ini. Ada yang masih nggak tahu siapa pairing di sini? Walaupun jelas banget, sih. Yah, sudahlah, namanya juga percobaan. Review, yah? Flame juga boleh, aku lagi bosen banget soalnya.


End file.
